Erotomaniaque
by kama-chan59
Summary: Une déséquilibrée, totale fan de notre Kise, décide que le mannequin lui appartient, à elle et à elle seule. Elle s'en prend donc à Kuroko, mais de quelle manière?


**Note de l'auteure: **

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Cette fois-ci, l'OTP est un peu plus courant, quoi que pas totalement répandu non plus. On a plus l'habitude de lire Kise avec Aomine. Moi, je préfère toujours quand Kuroko est l'un des deux amoureux. J'ai clairement une préférence pour le Aka/Kuro, mais tant que Kuroko fait parti du couple, je crois que je peux m'en contenter. J'espère que cette histoire qui est un peu tirée par les cheveux vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review à mes autre OS et à qui je n'ai pas répondu par MP. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont followé et/ou qui ont cliqué sur favori. (que ce soit la fic, l'auteure ou les deux)

 **Rating** : M (parce-qu'on ne se refait pas!)

 **Pairing** : Ki/Kuro, préétabli.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seulement l'histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **EROTOMANIAQUE**

C'était les vacances scolaires. Kuroko était donc en congés. Il en avait profité pour accéder à la requête de son petit-ami et l'avait accompagné à une de ses séances photo. Entre les cours et le basket, il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion alors que le blond lui demandait depuis longtemps.

Il était admiratif devant le professionnalisme de son copain. Il avait toujours la bonne pose ou la bonne attitude. Le photographe était clairement ravi et le shooting avançait vite et bien. Il voyait bien la différence entre les sourires que Kise arborait devant l'objectif et ceux qu'il ne gardait rien que pour lui. Ces derniers étaient plus sincères et le rendaient encore plus beau. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas, en le regardant prendre la pose, s'empêcher de ressentir une immense fierté en se disant que cet homme qui faisait fantasmer nombre de jeunes-filles et de femmes était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Que lui seul avait droit à ses vrais sourires, à ses attentions, à son amour. Et c'était réciproque. Dieu qu'il l'aimait son copieur blond hyperactif. Plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple, soit au début de leurs années lycée, et ils s'aimaient comme aux premiers jours.

Ils avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés, comme la lune et le soleil. Kuroko était calme et peu bavard. Kise était exubérant et une vraie pipelette. Mais dans l'intimité de leur couple, le blond savait se montrer sérieux quand il le fallait. De toute façon, il ne montrait son vrai visage qu'à Kuroko. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour baisser sa garde et se laisser aller. Ces deux personnalités étaient, certes, différentes mais se complétaient à merveille. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, mais essayaient de rester discrets. Ils préféraient garder jalousement leurs petits moments d'intimité et de bonheur. Comme dit l'adage: "pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés". Ils ne l'appliquaient pas à la lettre mais s'en inspiraient fortement.

Malheureusement, une célébrité n'est jamais à l'abri d'une fuite, surtout quand il s'agit de sa vie privée. Les paparazzis sont le lot de toute personne un peu connue, surtout quand on fait régulièrement la une de tous les plus grands magazines du pays. Plusieurs photos volées étaient donc parues dans certains magazines people. Les deux amoureux firent encore plus attention dans les lieux publics et faisaient bien attention de fermer les rideaux de leur appartement avant de s'autoriser le moindre geste affectif. Cela était contraignant mais, au moins étaient-ils sûrs que leurs instants ensemble n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

* * *

Kuroko rentrait chez lui après une journée de cours bien remplie et un entraînement épuisant. Il ne pensait qu'à son lit, avec ses couvertures douces, son oreiller confortable et la chaleur de son petit-ami. Soudain, il se sentit emporté et tomba lourdement sur le sol, les bras d'un inconnu l'enveloppant, et des murmures autour de lui.

 **-Vous allez bien?** Demanda l'inconnu, en le lâchant.

 **-Oui, merci. Mais que s'est-il passé?**

 **-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ce pot de fleurs qui vous tombait droit dessus depuis le cinquième étage?**

 **-Non...** Répondit Kuroko en levant la tête. **Merci, je crois bien que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vu la hauteur, le choc m'aurait probablement tué sur le coup.**

 **-Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. J'ai agi sans vraiment réfléchir.**

 **-Je vous remercie tout de même. Je vous dois la vie.**

Et Kuroko se pencha en avant afin de prouver sa reconnaissance. Une fois la discussion et les remerciements terminés, chacun reprit sa route.

* * *

Au même moment, au cinquième étage, assise en-dessous d'une fenêtre, une adolescente tremblait de rage.

 **-La poisse! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet homme le pousse? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser crever? Le monde se porterait mieux sans lui! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je recommencerais et je réussirais.**

* * *

Bien loin de se douter que quelqu'un lui en voulait à mort, Kuroko, enfin chez lui, se mit aux fourneaux. Il savait que son copain rentrerait tard à cause d'un shooting programmé tout de suite après son entraînement. Il voulait donc lui préparer un bon repas pour le réconforter de sa dure journée. Il n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais il s'était pas mal amélioré depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, six mois auparavant.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement pas trop cher, plus ou moins à mi-chemin entre leurs deux lycées. Leurs parents se partageaient le loyer et les factures et leur versaient une petite pension pour qu'ils puissent remplir le frigo. Leurs études et leurs épanouissements personnels étaient primordiaux à leurs yeux et comme ils en avaient les moyens, eh bien, comme on dit, pourquoi se priver?

C'est donc accueilli par une odeur plutôt agréable que Kise rentra chez eux, un vrai sourire illuminant son visage. Son homme arriva dans l'entrée, se laissant câliner par ces bras chaleureux, en lui souhaitant un bon retour, alors que le plus grand annonçait qu'il était rentré. Le petit passeur se sentait tellement bien dans cette étreinte qu'il en oublia l'incident du pot de fleurs. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable. Ils dînèrent, discutèrent et se couchèrent. Ils avaient cours tous les deux le lendemain, la semaine ne faisait que commencer.

D'ailleurs, tous les jours de cette semaine, et de celle d'après, les accidents se succédèrent. Au début, Kuroko pensa que ce n'était que des coïncidences. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de grave. Des objets tombaient non-loin de lui, il se faisait bousculer alors qu'il attendait le métro ou devant un passage piéton. Mais il arrivait toujours à garder son équilibre. Puis un jour, en rentrant du lycée, il découvrit une lettre anonyme dans la boîte aux lettres. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de menaces, et elle lui était clairement adressée. Elle était remplie de haine à son égard et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut réellement peur. Il monta rapidement les étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il s'y enferma à double tour et attrapa son téléphone portable, les mains tremblantes.

 **-Akashi-kun?**

 **-Tetsuya, que puis-je pour toi?**

 **-Akashi-kun...** Kuroko ne put poursuivre. Il pleurait et avait du mal à s'exprimer à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient.

 **-Calme-toi, Tetsuya, et raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive.** Le rouge était vraiment curieux et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre le bleuté dans cet état? Lui qui était d'habitude si imperturbable.

 **-On me menace de mort, Akashi-kun.** Dit alors le petit fantôme, qui s'était un peu calmé.

 **-Comment? Et es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise blague?**

 **-J'en suis sûr, Akashi-kun. Il y trop de détails pour que cela soit une blague de mauvais goût.**

 **-Quels genres de détails?**

 **-Tous les incidents qui me sont arrivés, chaque jour, depuis deux semaines. La lettre dit que c'était, à chaque fois, des tentatives pour me tuer. Que je suis trop tenace à son goût. Que je dois quitter Ry** **ōta-kun. Que je lui ai volé et que je ne mérite que la mort pour l'avoir détourné du droit chemin.**

 **-Kise est-il au courant? Pour la lettre et les "incidents"?**

 **-Non, pour les incidents, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en voulait vraiment à ma vie. Quant à la lettre, il n'est pas encore rentré. Mais il n'a pas de shooting ce soir, alors il ne devrait pas tarder.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. Garde ton calme. Je vais faire ma petite enquête. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une fan de Kise qui doit être complètement dérangée. Reste sur tes gardes, cependant. Elle a l'air dangereuse. Et surtout, quand il sera rentré, explique-lui toute l'histoire. Elle pourrait aussi s'en prendre à lui. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant pour pouvoir être prudent.**

 **-D'accord, merci pour tout Akashi-kun.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, Tetsuya.**

Et Akashi raccrocha. Kuroko était inquiet. À cause des menaces, bien-sûr, et parce-qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ça à Kise, aussi. Mais surtout à cause de ce que lui avait dit son ancien capitaine. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à Kise? Son homme était en danger? Sa peur venait d'atteindre un nouveau palier. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son petit copain. Il l'aimait tellement! Pourquoi cela devait-il leur arriver à eux? Il s'imagina Ryōta, allongé par terre, inerte, couvert de sang, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il fut pris de violents tremblements. C'est dans cet état que le blond le trouva, inquiet au plus haut point pour sa moitié.

* * *

De son côté, une adolescente arborait un sourire sadique. Elle était ravie. Elle s'était cachée pour observer la réaction du bleuté. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle avait adoré la peur inscrite dans ses yeux quand il avait lu la lettre et qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle avait tout autant adoré la précipitation avec laquelle il était rentré chez lui. Un rire dément envahit alors la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pas une seconde elle ne pensa que le joueur fantôme ait pu demander de l'aide à Akashi. Elle ne pensait qu'à son aimé et à la façon dont elle le sauverait du nain aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

 **-Tetsuyacchi? Tu vas mieux? Tu veux une autre tasse de thé?**

 **-Non, merci. Ça va mieux.**

 **-Bien, alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé?**

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et commença son histoire, du début, soit par la chute du pot de fleurs, il y avait deux semaines de cela. Il raconta tout, sans rien omettre, puis termina par la lettre de menaces qu'il tendit à Kise afin qu'il puisse la lire lui-même.

 **"Kuroko Tetsuya, tu m'as volé Kise. Non,** ** **Ry** **ōta**. Il est à moi. Tu as la peau dure. Tu as résisté à toutes mes tentatives pour me débarrasser de toi. Du pot de fleurs jusqu'à la bousculade sur le quai du métro à l'heure de pointe, en passant par tous les autres essais. Mais saches que la prochaine sera la bonne. Tu n'y survivras pas. Tu as détourné MON ******Ry** **ōta** du droit chemin et de moi. Tu dois mourir pour ça! Une fois que ce sera chose faite, il n'appartiendra qu'à moi!"  
**

Kise était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le bout de papier et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher. Puis soudain, comme si la lettre était devenue brûlante, il la lâcha brusquement, la laissant tomber par terre. Il enlaça son amant dans une étreinte puissante.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant?**

 **-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de petits accidents sans lien** **les uns avec les autres.** Répondit Kuroko, en lui rendant son étreinte.

 **-Mais si elle avait réussi une de ses tentatives, je serais devenu quoi, moi, sans toi? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es important. Tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie. Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens.**

 **-Moi aussi, je t'aime** ** **Ry** **ōta** -kun. Je te promets d'être plus sur mes gardes, à partir de maintenant.**

 **-Non! Tu ne te rends pas compte! Tu dois constamment faire attention. Me promettre d'être prudent TOUT LE TEMPS! S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, surtout à cause de moi, j'en mourrais, je le sais.**

Kise relâcha Kuroko et ce dernier put lire, sur le visage de son conjoint, toute l'angoisse qui le rongeait. La peur avait envahi ses magnifiques orbes dorées. À cette vision, le cœur du petit passeur se serra. Il en voulut encore plus à cette folle de faire ainsi souffrir cet homme qu'il aimait tant. D'avoir fait disparaître sa bonne humeur habituelle et son sourire éblouissant.

 **-Je te le promets,** ** **Ry** **ōta**. Je serais l'homme le plus prudent du monde. Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose: que tu sois heureux. Je veux toujours voir ton sourire.**

Le fait que Kuroko se soit adressé à lui sans rajouter de suffixe à son prénom lui prouvait à quel point il était sérieux. Il le remercia et l'embrassa.

 **-Ça sent drôlement bon, dis-moi. Tu as préparé le repas?**

 **-Non, ça doit venir de chez le voisin.** Répondit, incrédule, le plus petit.

La sonnette retentit en même temps que le portable de Kuroko se mit à vibrer. Kise alla répondre à l'interphone pendant que le bleuté lisait son message.

 **-Apparemment, Akashi-kun nous a fait livrer à dîner.**

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, perplexes. Cela ne ressemblait pas à leur ancien capitaine. Il devait vraiment prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Mais ils se rappelèrent que le roux avait toujours eu tendance à considérer le joueur fantôme comme son petit frère, même si ce dernier était né avant, avec 11 mois d'avance sur le noble. Kise se décida quand même à ouvrir au livreur. Akashi avait choisi de la cuisine japonaise traditionnelle, en prenant bien soin de commander tous les plats préférés de son "petit frère", lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Ils se régalèrent, oubliant l'espace de quelques minutes, le danger qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Enfin, surtout au dessus de celle de Kuroko.

* * *

Le temps passait doucement, la vie reprenant son cours comme elle le pouvait. Kuroko était plus prudent que jamais, et était toujours suivi par un garde du corps qu'Akashi lui avait envoyé. Il trouvait cela embarrassant mais reconnaissait que c'était utile. Et cela rassurait Kise.

* * *

Une adolescente blonde se trouvait devant un passage piéton. Elle semblait attendre le feu vert pour pouvoir traverser. Une voiture arrivait sur sa gauche, à une vitesse plutôt élevée. Quand cette dernière arriva quasiment à son niveau, elle poussa violemment le jeune-homme aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle y mit toutes ses forces. Celui-ci ne put faire autrement que de tomber sur la chaussée et fut percuté par le véhicule, de plein fouet. Son garde du corps n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste avant que le malheureux ne se fasse faucher.

* * *

Akashi venait de finir de lire le rapport de ses hommes. Ils avaient découvert l'identité de la dangereuse fan. Ils étaient chez elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle rentre pour l'arrêter et l'emmener au poste de police avec toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pu réunir. Une des pièces de son appartement était remplie de photos. Trois des murs étaient recouverts de photos de Kise ou de montages la mettant en scène avec le mannequin. Le quatrième et dernier mur était, quant à lui, tapissé de clichés de Kuroko, les unes avec le visage barré au feutre rouge, les autres avec des fléchettes épinglées dessus.

Akashi décrocha son téléphone pour prévenir le joueur fantôme, mais son appel sonna dans le vide. Au bout du cinquième appel, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de réessayer.

* * *

Kise sortait du gymnase de Kaijō quand son portable sonna.

 **-Oui, allô?**

 **-Kise-san, c'est Zero Kiry** **ū.** (petit clin d'œil) **Il y a un problème avec Kuroko-san.**

Le blond pâlit d'un coup et lâcha son sac.

 **-Que s'est-il passé?**

 **-Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Une jeune-fille l'a poussé. Elle a été immobilisée par des passants. Quant à moi, j'ai appelé une ambulance tout en effectuant les gestes de premiers secours. Je l'ai fait transporter à la clinique où Akashi-sama a l'habitude de se faire soigner quand il est à T** **ōky** ** **ō**. Il devrait s'en sortir, d'après les médecins. Je vous ai envoyé l'adresse par message. Je vous attends. Akashi-sama est déjà au courant.**

Kise se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put vers la gare. Il devait arriver au plus vite à cette clinique. Il devait voir de ses propres yeux que son Tetsuyacchi était en vie. Il avait bien entendu que la folle avait été arrêtée, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité en cet instant. Seul Kuroko comptait.

* * *

Akashi s'apprêtait à rappeler une énième fois Kuroko, commençant légèrement à perdre patience, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'écran de son téléphone s'alluma et le nom du garde du corps de Kuroko s'afficha.

 **-** ** **Kiry** **ū** , y a-t-il un problème avec Tetsuya?**

 **-Malheureusement oui, Akashi-sama. La jeune-femme recherchée l'a poussé brusquement sur la chaussée au moment où une voiture arrivait. Tout s'est passé trop vite. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il a été percuté. J'ai donné les premiers soins et j'attends une ambulance.**

 **-Avez-vous prévenu Kise?**

 **-Non, Akashi-Sama. Vous êtes le premier que j'appelle.**

 **-Bien, dirigez l'ambulance vers la clinique habituelle, quand elle arrivera. Une fois sur place, sécurisez un périmètre autour de Tetsuya et prévenez Kise. J'arrive au plus vite. Et prévenez aussi l'équipe qui est au domicile de cette folle. Dites au chef d'équipe d'envoyer des hommes au poste de police où elle est détenue. Et qu'ils amènent les preuves avec eux, ainsi que l'adresse de cette détraquée.**

 **-Oui, Akashi-sama.**

Akashi raccrocha. Il fulminait. Il ordonna qu'on lui prépare une voiture au plus vite. Il devait se rendre à Tōkyō dans les plus brefs délais. Il réserva une place sur le prochain Shinkansen à destination de la capitale en attendant que son véhicule soit prêt. C'était encore le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver.

* * *

Kise arriva enfin à la clinique. Il était en nage et essoufflé. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda où il pourrait trouver Kuroko Tetsuya. L'infirmière à l'accueil n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Zero Kiryū se tenait devant lui.

 **-Ils ont transféré Kuroko-san dans une chambre du service de traumatologie. Votre ami est un vrai miraculé, d'après le médecin. Il s'en sort avec seulement une fracture à la jambe gauche et un poignet foulé. Aucun traumatisme crânien et aucune séquelle ne sont à craindre. Il est au deuxième étage, chambre 215.**

 **-Merci,** ** ** **Kiry** **ū**** -san.**

 **-Ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette folle de le pousser. Il aurait pu mourir, aujourd'hui.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et il n'est pas mort.**

Sur ces mots, Kise se précipita vers les escaliers, jugeant que l'ascenseur serait trop lent. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et se retrouva vite devant la porte 215. Il frappa et entra doucement en se rendant compte qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il vit alors son amant allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, pâle, dormant à cause des puissants antalgiques que les médecins lui avaient administrés. Il s'approcha du lit, saisit une chaise au passage et s'assit. Il prit la main de son aimé et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un doux baiser. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite, suivie par de nombreuses autres. Toute la peur accumulée depuis le coup de fil de Kiryū, il l'évacuait, maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de santé du bleuté.

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla comme en plein brouillard. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda un instant où il était. Quand il reconnut l'environnement hospitalier, les souvenirs de l'accident lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la main et tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit Kise, endormi, lui tenant la main comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Il se dit alors que le blond avait dû avoir horriblement peur. À sa place, il aurait eu horriblement peur.

Il releva la tête au bruit que fit la clenche de la porte. Akashi apparut dans l'encadrement. Le bruit avait réveillé Kise qui sourit à Kuroko, soulagé de le voir vivant et conscient. Le bleuté lui rendit son sourire, avant de retourner son regard vers le roux qui venait d'entrer et de s'installer à côté du lit.

 **-Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as rien de grave, Tetsuya.**

 **-Merci, Akashi-kun.**

 **-Je suppose que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que la jeune-fille qui essayait d'attenter à ta vie a été arrêtée. Au vu de toutes les preuves versées au dossier, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Par contre, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'elle ira en prison. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se fasse interner dans un établissement psychiatrique d'état.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça, Akashicchi? Que s'est-il réellement passé dans sa tête pour en arriver là?** Demanda Kise, complètement perdu, tout comme Kuroko, à en juger par le regard qu'il lança à son ami.

 **-Eh bien, tout d'abord, Kise, tu as signé un autographe à une certaine Yuki Cross, il y a environ un an avec, je cite: "le plus beau des sourires". Elle y a vu une déclaration d'amour et t'a poursuivi, depuis. Quand elle a su que tu étais en couple avec Tetsuya, elle s'est jurée qu'elle le tuerait. C'est à vérifier avec l'évaluation psychiatrique, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit érotomaniaque. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est comme ça, et on n'y peut rien. J'ai tout de même mis mes meilleurs avocats sur l'affaire.**

 **-Merci, Akashi-kun. Je suis soulagé que tout cela soit enfin terminé.**

 **-Oui, moi aussi. Merci de tout mon cœur, Akashicchi!**

Tout en remerciant son ancien capitaine, Kise ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de dévaler ses joues.

Akashi fut touché, même s'il n'en montra rien. Maintenant, qu'il était rassuré par l'état du petit passeur, il pouvait rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement de Tōkyō. Il n'avait pas envie de se retaper 2H20 de train tout de suite.

* * *

Le couple rentrait enfin chez lui. On avait gardé Kuroko hospitalisé pendant deux semaines. Il était heureux d'être enfin chez lui, même si c'était en béquilles. La foulure de son poignet était guérie, mais il devait garder son plâtre encore, au moins, deux semaines de plus.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, tandis que Kise lui apportait une tasse de thé. Il ne pourrait pas retourner en cours tout de suite, mais Kagami se chargerait de lui apporter un double des cours, et Kise lui expliquerait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. (bah, oui. On sait tous que Kagami n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, comme on dit). Il était donc serein. Il était à jour dans sa scolarité, et surtout, son cauchemar était terminé. La folle qui lui en voulait était enfermée et Kise et lui allaient bien. Il tourna alors un regard amoureux vers sa moitié qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux et tendre, puis il se fit un peu plus appuyé pour devenir carrément torride. Les blessures de Kuroko les avaient astreints à une longue période d'abstinence. Ce baiser avait mis le feu aux poudres. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement afin de mieux pouvoir se caresser. Les contacts étaient tendres, amoureux et faisaient toujours attention à la jambe de Kuroko. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de sombrer sous les affres du plaisir que lui offrait son Apollon. Il sentait des traînées de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, sur son torse, sur ses mamelons hypers sensibles. Il sentait un délicieux mouvement de va et vient imprimé sur sa verge par la merveilleuse main de Kise. Toutes ces attentions étaient tellement divines qu'il en avait le vertige. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette période d'abstinence, mais il se sentait plus sensible, plus réceptif à toutes les délicieuses tortures que lui faisait subir le blond. Il flottait déjà bien haut alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore joui.

Kise saisit le flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table basse. Il en versa sur trois de ses doigts et commença à effectuer des petits cercles autour de l'intimité de son bleuté. Ce dernier frissonna, autant pour la froideur du gel que pour les sensations produites par les doigts de son amant. Au moment où Kise pressa doucement son index, Kuroko, dévoré par le désir, s'empala de lui même sur le doigt, d'un habile coup de bassin. Il poussa un cri de plaisir à l'instant même de la pénétration.

- **Je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu tout ce temps sans sexe,** ** **Ry** **ōta** , mais moi j'ai largement dépassé mes limites. J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi, que si je dois te chevaucher, je le ferais, mais c'est toi qui t'expliqueras avec le kiné.**

 **-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il n'est pas temps d'être trop lent.**

 **-En effet, gardons la lenteur et la sensualité pour le second round, pour le premier, laissons place à la passion et à l'amour fou. On a pas mal de temps à rattraper, tu ne crois pas?**

Pour toutes réponses, le blond se ressaisit du lubrifiant. Il en mit sur son membre, l'étala, en étala un peu sur l'entrée tant convoitée et jeta le flacon au loin. Il saisit les hanches pâles pour les surélever et pénétra son amour d'un seul coup sec. Kuroko hurla littéralement son bonheur de se sentir rempli à nouveau par son dieu du sexe personnel. Le dit-dieu se mit à pilonner durement le cul du bleuté, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois. Ils avaient rarement fait l'amour avec autant de bestialité, de passion et d'urgence. Kise se retira et allongea son amant sur le ventre, sa bonne jambe repliée. Il rengaina d'un coup et reprit ses coups de boutoirs, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes de pure extase, Kuroko rendit les armes, se répandant sur le canapé, suivi de près par Kise, qui se déversa à l'intérieur même de son aimé. Ils s'allongèrent, le plus petit sur le plus grand, se tenant la main et essayant de retrouver leurs souffles.

- **Alors, prêt pour le second round, Apollon-sama?**

 **-Pour toi, toujours, my crazy love(1). Que souhaites-tu, Master(2)?**

 **-Eh bien, c'était une sacré bonne baise, hein?**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est le cas de le dire.**

 **-Eh bien, maintenant, je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, comme avant.**

Et ils firent l'amour, tendrement, amoureusement, en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils prirent tout leur temps.

De toute façon, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

* * *

 **(1)** **my crazy love** : mon amour fou.

 **(2)** **Master** : Maître.

*Voilà, encore un OS de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire. Moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour celles qui n'auraient pas reconnu les petits clins d'œil, Zero Kiryū et Yuki Cross sont des personnages de Vampire Knight.

L'histoire est sortie toute seule. Du coup, je me demande si l'histoire est de moi ou de mon crayon? Lol.

Je plaisante. Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, comme une petite review, par exemple.

Bises.


End file.
